


Légende

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hommage ?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils étaient tous à jamais des Légendes.





	Légende

Légende

  
Ils avancent tous peu à peu, comme le temps.

Ils disparaissent tous peu à peu, comme la vie.

Ils s'assombrissent tous peu à peu, comme la lumière.

Ils s'éclairent tous peu à peu, comme les ténébres.

Ils renaissent tous de plus belle, comme le Phoenix.

Ils vivent tous, ils meurent tous. C'est comme ça qu'existent les Légendes.

  
___________

  
Martin Stein venait de mourir, il s'était sacrifié pour la liberté et ses amis. Il aurait pu décider de ne rien faire et de retourner auprès de sa famille, mais il avait décidé d'agir en héros, en Légende.

Leonard Snart avait lui aussi une fois décidé de se sacrifier sa vie pour celle de ses amis et pour la survie du monde. Il aurait totalement pu ne rien faire, laisser un autre prendre sa place, mais il avait agi, il avait décidé de protéger ceux qui l'avaient inspiré. Il avait décidé de disparaître en Légende.

Amaya Jiwe avait fait l'ultime choix ; rester avec l'amour de sa vie et modifier l'histoire, ou retourner à son époque et vivre une vie où elle aurait du mal à arrêter de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Nate. Pour protéger le temps, elle avait agi en tant que vraie Légende.

Sara Lance avait eu la chance d'en avoir une deuxième. Devenir une vraie héroïne, venger ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Elle avait eu l'honneur de pouvoir sauver sa sœur plusieurs fois, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle avait décidé de ne pas modifier le temps et d'agir en Légende.

Ray Palmer avait échappé à la mort, il avait reçu l'opportunité de sauver des vies et d'être un héros. Il y avait tant de moments dans sa vie qu'il aurait pu modifier grâce aux voyages dans le temps, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait décidé d'agir en Légende.

Rip Hunter s'était sacrifié pour que les Légendes vivent et réussissent. Mick Rory continuait de vivre pour aider les Légendes, et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il était une Légende. Kendra Saunders et Carter Hall avaient été momentanément des Légendes, combattant pour la défaite de Vandal Savage, pour la renaissance de la liberté er pour leur propre avenir, ils avaient été prêts à se sacrifier plus d'un fois, prêts à devenir des Légendes. Jefferson Jackson se serait sacrifié s'il avait pu sauver Martin Stein, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation, il l'avait même déjà fait en 1916 à Verdun, même si c'était un lui d'un autre temps, dans tous les cas, il serait à jamais une Légende. Nate Heywood avait montré à bien des moments qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour toute l'équipe, il avait su faire les bons choix, su protéger l'histoire : décider de ne pas plus modifier le destin d'Amaya était son plus gros regret mais son plus grand acte de bravoure, il serait à jamais une Légende. Ils seraient tous à jamais des Légendes, des gens ayant risquer leurs vies pour protéger les leurs et ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

  
Fin


End file.
